Don't Let the Stars Fade
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: This is the last part of my Star Trilogy! It's probably a bit on the dull side, considering I had writer's block and everything I did came out ...blah. A hint of Taito. Nothing much tho'. But please take the time to r/r, Thanks, everyon. ^_^ Hikari T~


A/N: This is probably the last of my Star thing. (Please, let the stars shine; Never make a wish on a shooting star; and this itself.) But I'm thinking of other stories to make. I'm just having writer's block. I also have a second version of this. Tell me if you guys would like to read it. ^_^

**Don't Let the Stars Fade**

The sun was now setting on the horizon, stars were beginning to show up, and everyone was preparing for their late evening activities. Hikari slowly opened her eyes and stretched. As she sat up, Takeru looked at her.

"Up finally?" He asked.

A yawn and a rub of the eyes were his answer. The girl found herself in a bed with warm blankets and a soft pillow. She guessed that Takeru took his time to bring her in. 

"Did you hear the news?" Both of them heard Takeru's mother say over the phone. 

Takeru was dressed in a pair of slacks and a shirt, more laid-back than what he normally wore. Instead of gel in his hair, he left it the way it was, messy and flat. He opened the door and looked out.

"Mom?" He called.

"Yes, Takeru?" Ms. Takaishi answered.

"By any chance… are you talking to Mrs. Yagami?" 

"Yes, I am."

"How's Taichi?"

"She says that he's doing just fine, but he seemingly fell into another coma."

"Another? Any word of his awakening?"

"None for now."

"Thanks, Mom…" He shut the door and looked at Hikari. 

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Another?"

"Another. Your mom says he's just fine though."

"Why can't it be Friday?"

Yamato walked into the hospital with his hands in his pockets. The young man made his way into his friend's room and he stepped towards the bed. No one stopped him from coming up and no one stopped him from staying. He pulled a chair beside the bed, leaned forward to rest his arms on it, and then he set his head on his arms. Silence filled the room like it does when he usually visits. The blond just watched Taichi for countless minutes.

Finally, Yamato took Taichi's hand in his and linked their fingers. "Pull through, Tai'." He whispered. He didn't expect an answer.

"I know it's my fault," he continued, "I never should've left you there. Both you and I know how our tempers work." Yamato rested his forehead on his arm and kept talking, "I didn't mean what I said. You should know that. I didn't know that I would say that. Reflexes, I guess. It just surprised me, y'know?

"I bet that if you could say it, you'd tell me that I'm foolish and that I'm wrong. That it had nothing to do with me. That it was all your fault. But it's not. It's mine. I have to take the credit, okay? Bad choices lead to bad outcomes. Right? So, I'm sorry for making a bad choice." Yamato sighed and felt his eyes begin to fill with tears, "Taichi, you know I love you. I just can't say it all the time."

"I, I, I, I, I…" Taichi's voice muttered, "That gets rather annoying."

"Gah," Yamato stood up, releasing the boy's hand, "how long have you been up?! Why didn't you say anything! Why didn't you tell me you were up!"

Taichi chuckled, "Funny how you all of a sudden change to you, you, you's."

Yamato folded his arms and turned around. "Taichi…"

"Aww, c'mon. I'm kidding." He sat up weakly and Yamato turned back around.

"Should I call the doctors?"

"Nah, please don't."

"…" Yamato turned to the window and returned his hands to his pockets.

"Hey, Yamato?" Taichi whispered, his head bowed down, his messy hair falling over his eyes.

"Yeah, Taichi?"

The brown-haired boy kept his eyes on his hands; "I love you, too."

Silence filled the room again as the two looked at each other.

"Hikari, honey," Mrs. Yagami called when she heard the door open, "is that you?"

"Yes, Mother," she answered.

"Were you at Takeru's all day?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I did not call you to inform you."

"It's okay, honey. Just be sure you get your chores done if you want to visit Taichi."

"We can visit him?"

"On Monday."

Hikari smiled, "Okay, Mother. I will."

She dashed into her room to do her first chore, clean up… It wasn't too hard since Taichi wasn't there to mess things up. But, whenever Hikari had to clean the room, she would always stop to look at his things, lay on his bed, and think about memories. She looked towards the desk and at her poem she made, she promised herself that she wouldn't cry.

"Taichi's fine. He's just fine." She convinced herself. 

Back in the hospital room, Taichi and Yamato were both sitting up in the bed, leaning against the wall and looking up at the television screen. The screen blinked every so often as they tried to find something to watch. Now the doctors knew the boy was up, but Taichi and Yamato wanted to surprise both of their families. For Taichi was now in perfect health, it was as if he just needed to assure himself he had something to live for. 

"As we now look at the northern area of--" click "Today! On the--" click "Do you ever--" click "Odaiba Elementary is now under con--" click "Today, on Twenty--"click.

"Nothing on…" They both muttered. One final click and they were on the music channel.

"It's good to have you back, by the way," Yamato noted. He pulled his arms behind his head and leaned back. 

"It's good to be back. Even though I was never gone."

"You know what I mean."

"Of course I do."

"Shall we take our leave?"

"Let's wait a little longer."

"What're we going to do, then?"

"Talk?"

"About?"

"…You're right… Maybe we should go." 

Yamato chuckled in a triumphant manner. 

Takeru walked out to the kitchen and to the refrigerator. He took out the milk carton and began to open it.

"Get a glass!" He heard both his mom's voice and Yamato's.

"Wha'?" Blinked a confused Takeru. He tossed the milk back in the fridge and walked around the corner to see Yamato standing near his mother.

"Hey, Squirt." Yamato greeted, his face lit up with a smile.

"Hey, Big Bro'…" He replied, still confused. Then he saw Taichi sitting down in his normal wear.

"Tai'!" Takeru choked out.

Everyone laughed, but Takeru just jumped into his friend's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, you're gonna kill me!" Taichi laughed.

"Ack, does… Hikari! You didn't, you gotta, Hikari!" Takeru pointed out the door.

"We were waitin' for you, Einstein." Yamato opened the door.

"Well then…" Takeru dashed outside, "let's go already!"

"I have the feeling he likes seeing my sister happy." Taichi smirked as he stood up.

Pounds came from the door, even a ring on the bell. Hikari opened her eyes and looked for the clock. 

"Midnight?" She whined as she climbed out of bed, "Who could it be?"

The girl made her way to the door in the dark, stumbling over various things. Another knock.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

One more.

"Will you wait already?" Hikari opened the door; the brightness of the apartment hallways made her shield her eyes. They focused slowly and the girl blinked some more.

"Did ya miss me, Kiddo?" Taichi leaned against the door, a smile on his face.

Her eyes weren't quite adjusted, but she recognized the voice. To make things worse, tears swelled into her eyes as she cried out, "Taichi!!"

She dove into her brother's arms and he stumbled back a bit, then returning the embrace. Tears fell out from both of the Yagami's eyes as they stayed in their hug.

"You wouldn't know how worried I was, Taichi," Hikari cried out, her eyes clenched shut. "I've missed you so much! I've missed you… so… much. Yes I have…"

"I've missed you too, 'Kari." Taichi set his head on hers, "Thanks for never giving up on me."

Taichi's parents flicked on the light inside of the apartment.

"Oh, Taichi!!"

He smiled even more and said in his boyish voice, "Mom… Dad!!"

Now the whole family was in a group hug, sharing tears and smiles.

Takeru looked up at Yamato, "Would you like to tell us what happened in the Digital World?"

"Let's just say," Yamato looked down at his brother, "that love and words are hard to make out."

Takeru didn't understand. His brother looked back at Taichi and an even wider smile fell onto his face. Then he knew. He glanced towards Hikari who was still crying her eyes out, and he wondered if he felt the same way. 

The night quieted down as everyone soon fell asleep. Hikari, Takeru, Yamato, and Taichi were still awake. Naturally, they were stargazing.

"And that's when the star faded out," Hikari said to Taichi.

"Well, there's still a little star there." He pointed out.

"But it's not how our star used to be."

"Things change, Hikari. No matter what, things change."

"But you asked me to let the stars shine. And I tried. I did. I really did try."

"You did let the stars shine."

"What do you mean, Taichi?"

Taichi raised his hand up to point to the star, just like he did when they were younger. "It's still shining," he whispered, "isn't it?"

Yeah, I'm the Queen of Weird Endings. Did you like it? ^_^; I hope you did… I have another version of this, but it's a lot more upsetting and sad. I thought this was okay. Waaah~! My stories keep getting less interesting. ;_; I guess I have to make something more interesting. Oh, yeah. If you are a Taito hater, I'm sorry. I just had to tie in the missing things and make it sound good. ^_^… I hope you guys liked it. I sure liked getting the reviews. Thanks for puttin' up with me. Hikari T~

Lalala… That's all folks. O_o…


End file.
